Your My Brother, But I want Comfort
by Gothis-Black-Heart
Summary: Mike needs some comfort. Who better than his brother Leo


_Brothers. It was said nothing could break the bond of twins. No one could come between them. At least, thats what Michelangelo had been told all his life about his brother Leonardo. Their bond could only grow stronger. _

**Chapter One: Your My Brother, But I Want Comfort**

Standing under the raging hot water from the shower, Mike let out a sigh. His thoughts consisted of the past few events. His brother, Dante found his mate, Pandora. She was even younger than him and Leo. Only in her 20's. They were in their 60's. That was still young in their kinds eyes. Still, the smell of a virgin pantheress had driven him mad still. Even with her being his brother's mate. It made his body react still. And he cursed himself. He was happy for his brother.

Hearing a voice say his name, Mike looked towards the shower curtian, towards the door. Thank god for a dark shower curtian. But he knew who it was, his brother Leo. "What Leo?" he asked a bit annoyed he walked in on him while he was still in the shower. "You ok?" he heard Leo ask. It wasnt a question of _-why had you been in here so long?- _It was a -_i can sense something wrong from my twin- _question. "Im fine Leo, just let me continue with my shower" he replied not really wanting to talk about it. What was there to talk about when your body screamed in lust? "Are you sure?" he heard Leo ask. "Yes I'm sure" he said after a minute. He didnt want Leo worried. Mike heard a pause between them, no doubt Leo was considering of he was telling the truth or not. He heard the door open and close, he listened intently, trying to listen to see if Leo actually walked out.

Turning around, he turned the knob on the shower, to make the water a degree hotter than what it was. It made him shiver and he resisted a moan. His body was aroused and aching. His body was sensitive and he pondered about someone walking in on him if he started anything. He didnt want anyone walking in on him. Mike would never hear the end of it if that happened. Reaching up, he gently touched around his nipple, feeling it harden instanly. He bite back a groan. Trying to only breathe through his nose. He slowly teased at his nipple, feeling the sparks of pleasure rush through his body as he teased the harden nub.

Biting his lip, he let his hand slide down his body slowly. The anticipation of his own touch made him want to moan. Massaging the base of his cock, he let out a rugged breath, wanting to thrust against his hand. Massaging a bit harder, his breath hitched in his throat as he arched against his hand. Wrapping his hand around his harden cock, he slowly started to pump, letting out a low groan. It made him use his other hand to steady himself against the shower wall. Pumping faster, he let out a moan, his breath starting to quicken as he pumped himself. It made his legs shake a bit as his body enjoyed the touch, the waves of pleasure mounting over him.

Mike let out another moan, feeling his cock throb. Mike felt as if he was in bliss as the waves of pleasure washed through his body. At least until he felt another hand wrap around his cock. It made him jump, and glance over his shoulder to see Leo. He felt heat explode over his face. His brother tricked him into thinking he had left. Damn it Leo! But the thoughts faded as he felt Leo's hand quicken as he pumped Mike's cock. It made Mike moan, arching up, leaning back into his brother. He whimpered softly. He felt Leo move his hand a bit faster, making Mike gasp. "leo" he whimpered, biting his lip. In an instant, his brother had him turned around, pushing him against the cold shower wall, Mike emit a groan at the sudden contrast of almost scolding hot water washing down on them and the cold tile shower wall. Leo was down on his knee's leaning and taking Mike's cock into his mouth. Mike gasped, his hands moving to grip Leo's shoulders. Panting, he gently rocked his hips, Leo raising his arm to press across his hips.

"Leo!" he gasped, groaning as he felt Leo's tongue swirling aruond the head of his cock, teasing him further into nirvana. He wanted to thrust his hips, but Leo was keeping him. Leo started to massage his sac, fondling his balls. Mike moaned louder. How he prayed none of his other brothers walked in on this! Mike felt Leo stop playing with his balls and felt his fingers trailing backward. "Leo, wh..ahhh" he started to ask what he was doing until he felt his brother insert a finger into his entrance. It stung and made him arch...pushing his cock further into Leo's mouth. He wasnt sure what he was enjoying more. The treatment Leo's tongue was giving his cock or the intense sting as Leo gently was pushing a finger into his entrance. After a bit, he felt Leo gently move his finger in and out of him. It felt strange but his mind was still on what Leo's tongue was doing.

"Leo" he groaned, his body shuddering as he felt Leo deep throat him. His hands were running through Leo's hair as he moaned. Mike felt another sting, making him hiss. Each time Leo moved his finger in a way that hurt Mike some, he felt Leo suck a bit harder, as if trying to distract him. Leo slowly started to thrust both fingers into Mike. It hurt, at least until suddenly, a sudden wave hit him, washing throughout his body. Feeling Leo thrust his fingers in harder this time, Mike felt the same thing again. It made him arch up, thrusting his hips up. Leo found the right spot. Thrusting his fingers into him faster, Leo glanced up to watch his brother moan.

Scissoring his fingers inside Mike, he watched him arch up, calling out Leo's name as his cock pulsed, released into his mouth. Leo watched as Mike leaned on the shower wall, panting. Leo gently pulled his fingers from his brother's entrance, leaning up to hold his brother against him as he enjoyed the relief from the orgasm. "I dont think brothers are supposed to do things like that" he heard Mike whisper softly. Fuck that. His brother needed some 'comfort' and Leo would give it to him if he wanted it. "Brothers can do whatever they want to one another, even in helping comfort in various ways, its society that looks down on it for a dumb reason." Leo replied, still holding his brother.

He heard Mike laugh. "Your right" he whispered. "We need to get out before Romeo or Dante start yelling" Mike said turning to at least quickly wash his hair and body, rinsing off and got out, reaching for a towel to dry off with. Leo quickly washed his hair and body as well, rinsing off. Turning off the shower, he moved the shower curtian back, seeing his brother's back as his brother zipped his pants, reaching for his black band t-shirt. Leo stepped out, reaching for the towel that was left on the towel rack and began to dry off.

Mike heard his brother drying off behind him. He hadnt expected Leo to do something like that, yet he enjoyed it a lot. Maybe it was only because he had been horny? Stepping out of the bathroom, he turned to walk back to their bedroom. It was a one time thing, nothing more.


End file.
